welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Harley Yates
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Harley Yates is a Pure-Blood wizard of Irish, English and Welsh descent. He is the youngest son of Mycroft and Bryn Yates. Life Before Hogwarts Mycroft and Bryn had no idea what to expect with Harley. Their first son Caden was not what they expected, and neither was the last Frank. Bryn had hopes Harley would be another girl, an angel like his sister Georgiana before him. Mycroft expected the worst, he set his hopes as low as he could, he expected a squib. They were both pleased to learn that Harley was a healthy boy who seemed to be better behaved than any of their other children. They have come to see him as their favorite child. Frank may have received the most attention, but Harley was the example they constantly remarked their other sons should be more like. For this Harley is disliked by his brothers expect, of course, for Frank who could careless. Caden and Elliot always take the opportunity to make Harley regret being so "perfect". His father is a Master Duellist who made a business out of training other wizards and witches for Dueling Tournaments. This revolving door of talent left Harley, his brothers, and sister clamoring for their father's attention. The eldest Caden and Elliot joined in on the training in the only way they could by practicing incantations and wand movements. It became a game for all the children to guess which of their father's clients would make it through training. Caden and Elliot always referred to quitters as 'Harley' because they were weak. It was a dig, and Harley knew it, he tried not to let it get to him but it was hard. He was always the butt of the joke, he was always looked down on. He wanted the respect of his brothers, but he knew he was not going to get it by letting them see they got to him. Harley discovered his magic when he was ten years old, his father told him it should have happened sooner, he was ecstatic to discover his wizardry. He knew he descended from great Pure-Blood wizards he heard the stories all his life, he did worry he would never get to be a part of that world, and his life changed when created a spark. It was quite literally nothing to anyone else. To Harley it was possibility. It was the future. He was playing in the mirror, imagining things, he saw himself holding a small ball of blue fire. The fire only existed in the mirror image of himself, until it did not only exist in the mirror image of himself, Harley was actually holding that small ball of fire he saw in his mind. He laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world, his father was thrilled to hear it. Receiving his acceptance letter from Hogwarts was a joyous moment, what was marred the day significantly was learning that Caden and Elliot had been hiding his letter for two years. Harley had always known he would be a great wizard one day. Not because he came from a Pure-Blood family, not because all of his siblings had magic. It was because he felt the magic inside of him, and he knew it was something he would be incapable of controlling without guidance. Like his brothers and his sister did, when they were young watching their father work, they practiced the spells they saw being used. They practiced the wand movements, and the pronunciation of the incantations to the best. When the spells were wandless or non-verbal Harley always stood back awestruck. It mesmerized him to see that these wizards and witches could produce such magic without a word or and sometimes without a single move. He dreamt of doing the same. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Pessimistic - Sly, Insensitive, Dishonest, Cruel Harley is no different than his mother, or his father. He is obsessed with novelty, and he loves to flaunt his wealth. He has gadgets and gizmos a plenty. He's got whose-its and whats its galore. He is a bad byproduct of his upbringing. Harley is judgmental, and hateful. He masks his disdain with a reserved gentlemanly demeanor. He is careless, and petulant, but he is also conceited. Harley is an independent, but makes use of witty retorts in public settings. He has no sincere interest in groups or like minded friends. He only pursues that which makes others envious. Appearance Liam Carroll/ Ross Lynch/Wes Ramsey Harley has a warm, tan colored skin tone, and a square shaped face. He has curly, natural, medium blonde, butternut colored hair. His eyes are a smoldering cognac, honey brown color, and he has a stunning smile. Harley's face is square shaped, and he occasionally sports a mustache and light beard. Harley loves hats, and scarves. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Character Category:Male